


Gale Song

by orphan_account



Series: College Is Scary Oh God [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, I am weak for characters singing for their friends/partners, M/M, Silly little Drabble, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May it never give you pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gale Song

Your name is John Egbert, and you are currently neck fucking deep in homework.

You are sitting out in the living room when you think you hear Dave say something from his room. You yell back, only to be met with no response. So you reluctantly put down your homework and go down the short hallway to your boyfriend’s room.

About to open the door, you’re met with a surprise.

Dave is singing.

You don’t recognize the song, but it sounds like he’s even dug up his guitar. The words sound beautiful with his voice, and you wonder fleetingly if this is a song he wrote himself. You don’t recognize it, and it certainly wouldn’t be the first time he’d written something.

_And you'll be home in spring_

_I can wait till then_

_Heard you’re on the big train._

_And oh this too shall pass_

_This loneliness won’t last for long._

You press your ear to the door to listen better. You’ve never heard Dave play guitar while you’re home before, let alone sing. The few times you’ve caught him in the act are when you come home when he’s not expecting you, and he’ll be mindlessly strumming a tune, maybe recording something for a class.

Maybe that’s what he’s doing now.

You better wait out here until he’s finished.

_So when you hear my voice_

_When you say my name_

_May it never give you pain._

You sink back and sit against the wall as the song begins to pick up again, the guitar getting faster. You could lose yourself in the sound of Dave’s voice.

_And he fell apart_

_With his broken heart_

_And his blood, his blood, his blood_

_Oh it drains from my skin it does._

By the time the song winds down, your eyes have closed on their own accord, and your head is tilted back against the wall. You’re drinking in the last few guitar notes, trying to savor the moment that ends all too quickly.

There’s a bit of shuffling in Dave’s room, then suddenly his door is opening and you’re scrambling to your feet.

He freezes when he sees you. “John,” he says, clearly surprised.

“Uh, hi.”

“How long have you – ”

“You’re a beautiful singer!” you blurt out. You immediately clap a hand over your mouth in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to listen in…” you mumble around your fingers.

Dave, to your surprise, chuckles. “It’s okay. I don’t sing for you often enough.” He seems to think about something for a few seconds as you gape at him, then takes your hand away from your mouth and drags you into his room. You follow willingly, sitting down on his bed as he sits in his desk chair, picking the guitar back up. There’s no recording equipment out; he really was just playing for himself.

“You like Ed Sheeran, don’t you?”

You shrug. “Well enough.”

Dave smiles at you, a real one. “You’ll like this song. S'called Firefly.” You settle back on the bed and watch as Dave’s long fingers pick at the strings. He glances up and smiles at you when he gets the chance, and his voice is like honey in your ears.

You fall asleep to the sound of your boyfriend’s voice, homework long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Gale song - www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hw2llfhKtq4  
> Firefly - www.youtube.com/watch?v=JigjU373SKY


End file.
